This invention relates generally to voltage mirroring circuits, and in particular, to an apparatus and method of mirroring a voltage to one or more different reference voltage points.
Many integrated circuits incorporate a voltage reference circuit, such as a bandgap circuit, to generate a highly stable reference voltage. The reference voltage is typically used by one or more circuits and/or devices to perform their intended functions. The highly stable reference voltage facilitates these circuits and/or devices to perform their intended function within specification even with temperature, supply voltage, and/or process variations.
When an integrated circuit needs a plurality of different highly stable reference voltages, a plurality of reference voltage circuits, such as bandgap circuits, can be provided to generate the required reference voltages. However, incorporating a plurality of reference voltage circuits into an integrated circuit would unduly consume integrated circuit space, power, and increase the cost and complexity of the integrated circuit.